Expect the Unexpected
by miss bootylicious
Summary: Natsume and Sumire is a couple. But Natsume did not love her. He loved another girl, Non other than Mikan. But Mikan is hurt because he's with Sumire. Will Natsume and Mikan finally turns into a couple? We'll see ! a NatsumeMikanSumire love triangle
1. The Plan After School

Disclaimer: I do not, never had, never will, be the owner of the Gakuen Alice. Tragic, I know !

So here goes the story … R&R ok?

"_When somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful  
every hour we spent together  
lives within my heart …"_

"Oh god, dam the song!" cried Mikan Sakura, who's 15 years old by now. She is also now an expert of her nullifying alice, a three-star student and no longer wears her hair in pigtails. She has let her long hair down. Many boys have fallen for her good looks and personality, but all of them has been turned down, no body has ever succeeded to make Mikan their girlfriend.

She turned off the radio and started to make her way down the hallways of the dorm when suddenly she bumped into someone. Someone she wasn't expecting for. Someone she hates, yet loved, she was about to say sorry when …

"Watch where you're going, POLKADOTS" yep, you guessed who it is, right? None other than the black cat, the one who possessed the fire alice, Natsume Hyuuga.

"What, what? NATSUME YOU PERVERT !" She said as she walked towards the classroom.

(By now, Mikan is rarely late to class)

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" she cheerfully greeted her classmates.

"Good morning Hotaru!" She runned and hugs her bestfriend, suprisingly, Hotaru did not used her Baka Gun.

"Wow, how come you're not using your Baka Gun today?" Asks Mikan

"I was about TO." And with that Hotaru hits her with her trustworthy Baka Gun, sending Mikan flying through the class room.

"Ouch,ouch, that hurts, hotaru !" Mikan whimpers.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Her other bestfriend, Yuu, pulled her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess"

The doors of the classroom opened and two boys comes in. One of them is blonde, while the other one raven-coloured.

Yep, Ruka Nougi and Natsume Hyuuga, who else?

"DARLING!" yelled Sumire as she hugs Natsume.

(Okay, I know what you're thinking. Yes, now Sumire and Natsume are a couple. Mikan is hurt because she loved Natsume, but keep silent because she knows Natsume did not love her, when he actually, deep down, did loved Mikan. Some boys in their class match Sumire and Natsume together, and it was Sumire who declares their love as a couple, eventhough truthfully, Natsume never ever confessed to Sumire that he loved her)

"Get off me" Commanded Natsume

"Sure thing, love. But remember, we're still on for our date after school, right?" Sumire asks ever so-sweetly, twinkling her eyes in a cute-but-gross-to-us way

"Whatever"

"Okay then, I really can't wait honey" As she (Sumire) gives him a peck on the cheek.

Natsume wiped of the lip-gloss mark on his cheek with his shirt.

Mikan is trembling, she nearly cried because of what just happend between Sumire and Natsume, it's a good thing Yuu and Hotaru (Suprisingly ;p) comforts her right away.

"It's okay, Mikan, don't be sad. How about we go to the ice cream parlour after class today? You me and Hotaru, Just the three of us, the bestest of friends. My treat?" Asks Yuu. He knows that Mikan is really hurt, and he doesnt like seing his best friend sad.

"Tha-thanks Yuu, yeah, and ice cream after class would be ni-nice.." Mikan was now sniffling.

"Baka. I told you, you look uglier when you cried ! Where has the smily Mikan go? Hotaru comforts her too.

"Thanks guys, you're the best !" Mikan smiled and hugs her two best friends.

Apparently, there are three people who notices them. Non other than Natsume, Ruka, and Kokoroyumi.


	2. The Fight

After classes, as planned, the three friends went to Central town.

In the Ice-cream parlour...

"Oh, I felt so much better now!" Cried Mikan happily.

They are sitting on the seats in the out-door part of the parlour, eating ice-creams. Mikan is eating Cookies and Cream, Hotaru's Mint Chocolate Chip and Yuu is eating an orange sorbet. They also ordered a Banana Split for the three of them to ate. They laughed and talked the whole time they were there.

Mean while, in a Cafe across the Ice-cream parlour, it did not seem that the two lovers are enjoying their date. Sumire is busyliy trying to create some topics so they can talk, but Natsume never answers her. His mind is thinking about the brunette-girl across the streets who seems to be having fun. After a lot of hard work, Sumire is starting to get pissed. She has prepared this date to be perfect, and even put on some make-up to make her look a lot more bautiful. But it seems the man of her dreams is too busy to notice all her hard work, let alone to even talk to her. He just stares out into the streets the whole time they're in the cafe.

Finally, Sumire decided to go somewhere else.

"Honey, let's just go. I wanna check some shops" She said to Natsume as she herself stands up.

"Huh? Oh ok, whatever.. " Natsume answers without even bother to look up to his beloved _girlfriend_ .

As soon as they're out of the cafe, Sumire hold Natsume's hand. She practically dragged him stores to stores, and made him wait while she tries on hundreds and hundreds of clothes. And when she's really pissed of because Natsume's giving her the silent treatment, she drags him into an empty spot, and cornered him.

"Darling, What's wrong with you?" Asks Sumire as soon as she cornered him

"What's wrong with me? ... Nothing" He answers flatly

"NO! I know something's wrong with you!" Sumire is not sastified

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN, you were silent the whole time! It seems like you're not happy to be going out on a date with me!" Shouted Sumire

"How am I supposed to be happy, being dragged all over shops by YOU? I am damn bored, you should know that!"

Sumire was silent, as Natsume went on;

"You know what? I'll just go. There's no point of me staying in here anyway!"

And he walked away, just like that. Leaving Sumire all alone, speechless.

**The next day ..**

As Mikan walked into the class in her morning rituals (You know, Baka Gun, hugging hotaru, all those stuff) she notices something different. Sumire is somehow silent and sitting on the back of the class, crying, as all of her friends and fellow fangirls comforts her. Natsume did not changed, he still reads his manga with Ruka.

"Hey Yuu, whats wrong? the class seems so .. silent" She asks Yuu, who's currently sitting with her and Hotaru, as she puts a candy in her mouth

"Seems like Sumire and Natsume had a big fight after their date yesterday" Yuu tells Mikan

chocked "They broke up?" Mikan was shocked

"No, not yet, apparently. But it looks like Natsume isn't as sad as Sumire right?" Hotaru follows in the conversation.

"Yeah, I wonder, what will happend?" Thinks Mikan.


	3. The break up

Hey I'm back with chapter 3. Hope you'll like it. I wanna say thanks to winglessfairy25 and S I R asher for giving me my first comments on the story. As you can see I'm not really good at english so yeah, I do have grammatical and typing errors, so sorry .. : ) I'll try improving them anyways.

----------------------------------------------------

Sumire's POV

Where's Natsume? I need to talk to him. As soon as possible. I mean, it's not my fault I dragged him all the way from shops to shops during our date, right? He's the one giving me silent treatments, and not answering my questions. It's confusing you know. We've been on this relationship for almost two months now. How can he not love me? For all these times, never once he said that he loved me. I'm the one calling him 'Darling' and 'Honey', but he never replies. I give him pecks on the cheek. He never does that. Let alone kiss me, he never did ! Now, I've maid up my mind. Im going to ask him once and only once, wether he really loves me or not !

That's why I need to find him, fast. Oh, look. There he is, he's with Nougi and Tobita. and grr! Why is he with that Sakura girl? and with that Imai girl too !

"Honey!" I cried as I hug him from behind.

"Can we talk ? Err .. Privately .." I motioned for the rest to go, and pulled him into an empty hallway. "_Perfect_" I thought.

"What?" he said, as soon as I let go of his arm. I knew that voice, he was getting annoyed.

So I lean and pouted my lips. I was about to kissed him when he pulled me away.

"Honey, why?" I asked as I once more leaned to kissed him. AGAIN, he pulled me away

I was getting pissed. real pissed. For god's sake he's my_ boyfriend _and he's **backing out **on me? Unbelievable.

"You know what, Sumire? I don't think this relationship's working out for me, maybe we should just go on our own seperate ways !" Natsume finally said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

I cannot believe it. He's breaking up with me ? After all that we've been through? He couldn't. No, he wouldn't. He's abseloutly joking !

"Wha-what? You're breaking up with me? But you couldn't!" I stammered.

"Sorry, I think I just did !" He replied, flatly.

"But WHY?" I practically failed ! I mean, he's breaking up with me. with ME ! **Sumire Shouda **!

"Because, because.. well, you're such a selfish girl. And anyway, can't you realized that we're not even officially a couple, because I never confessed to you that I love you? It's been you who's been telling the world that we're a couple ! Can't you see that I never loved you? I never, ever, show affections towards you? God you're so damn stupid." And with that he walks off, leaving Sumire crying all alone.

----------------------------------------------------

Later at night, the fan girls of Natsume and Ruka along with Sumire is having a sleepover in Sumire's room, in a plan to comforts their fanclub leader. After a lot of crying (mostly Sumire's) and heart-to-heart talk, they're now planning a plan to bring back Natsume and Sumire's relationship

"So now that you're officially dumped by Natsume, can he be my boyfriend?" Asks a friend of Sumire's (The one with teleportation)

"NOOO! I TOLD YOU, HE'S MINE !" Sumire was wailing on top of her lungs

"But.. but" Her friend stammers

"Listen, okay. HE DID DUMPED ME. but our relationship is not OVER! No relationship is over until **I SAID SO**! so shut the hell up, you whore! 'Cause he's MINE!" Now Sumire is shouting and standing on her bed, causing her friend to stare at her in fear.

"You'll see. No one can ever dumped Sumire Shouda. Not even the black cat himself. I'll make you pay, _darling_ Natsume!" And she laughed wickedly, and give a sly grin.

End of Sumire's POV ; )

So damn sorry for the short chapter, I'll update it again tomorrow! Promise ! thankyouuuu ; ) R&R people ! There are all very welcome.

Xoxo; Janet


	4. Jealousy of a Shouda

So this is it, chapter 4. For those people who filled in my comments and reviews, **thankyouuuuu so much : D : D** It means a lot to me ! especially ezmouse's, 'cause I really liked her stories, especially 'Hijiri Youchi's Parents' Update it soon ! I'm a fan of that story ! hahaha. okay so here it goes, the fourth chapter !

------------------------------------------------------- enjoy and keep R&R :)

The next day, Mikan was walking all by herself when accidently, she bumped into someone, or to be more accurate, she _tripped_ over someone. And you'll probably know who ...

"Ouch!" Mikan says as she felled down

"You're so clumsy, polkadots ... or today's strawberry?" Teases Natsume

"Oooh, you,you PERVERT!" screams Mikan

"Whatever ..."

Mikan starts to walk away, muttering angrily under her breath when suddenly, Natsume pulled her hand, making her fall down next to him.

"Ouch ! WHAT?" Mikan is getting annoyed, very annoyed. how dare he pulled her !

"Sit." He commanded

"What?"

"I said, Sit. Polkadots"

"Grrr. How many times have i told you, my name is Mikan! And anyway, wouldn't Sumire be jealous if she caught me sitting next to you?" She asks, but still sit next to him

"Why would she be jealous? It's not like it's her problem"

"But she's your girlfriend !"

"No, she isn't"

"Yes she is!"

"God you're so loud ! Look, we broke up, okay?"

"Oh, Natsume .. I'm sorry!"

"Why?" He asks. OBVIOUSLY confused ;p

"It really must be very hard for you to forget about Sumire ..." But she was cut off

"You're really stupid, polkadots.** I **broke up with her, not the other way around, and anyway, I never loved her. I love someone else, Sumire's the one who's been telling people that we've been a couple for these past two months!"

"Oooh, okay .." was all that Mikan could replied

Suddenly, Sumire was walking when she noticed that her _boyfriend_ (her ex, actually, but as she said, the relationship is not over until she said so) and Mikan are sitting down together, she approached them, her eyes full of jealousy and anger, and quickly slapped Mikan. Hard.

"You whore ! What do you think you're doing? flirting with someone's boyfriend ! Stay away! He's Mine!"

Mikan's eyes started to water "But I thought, But I thought .. Natsume said that -that ... " She started to cry. Her cheek hurt like hell. and those word that Sumire just said to her really hurt her, too.

Natsume could not stand seing Mikan cried like this. He approached Sumire "What do you mean, Im yours? We broke up. I never even loved you, you little ..., forget it. You're just too selfish to understand." he said coldly.

"Hey polkadots you okay there? Let's go " He turns to Mikan, grabs her hand and pulled her away, leaving once more, Sumire all alone. Shocked.

As soon as Natsume and Mikan left, Sumire's eyes are once again filled with anger. "How dare you Mikan! I'll pay you back ! Just you wait and see!" She cursed under her breath, and walk away. Planning her revenge.

----------

Meanwhile, about Natsume and Mikan ..

After a while ..

"Uhmm.. Natsume, you know you could let go of my hands now?" She asks timidly

"What? Oh yeah.. Sure" And he lets go

"So are you sure you're okay now? Cause I need to go. Have some bussiness to do"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's okay, really" She answered

"Okay then. see ya.. Polkadots !" As he walked away

"IT'S MIKAN FOR GOD'S SAKE ! PERVERT!" and with that she laughed

"Why did he helped me? I mean, he's usually so evil. and such a pervert too. But he cares for me, and that really shocked me. I could not help it. I felt really.. happy, that he and Sumire broke up, much more when I heard he's the one who broke up with her.. tee hee god mikan you're mean sometimes ... "

I wonder who's the girl that he loved? AAAAH I WANT TO KNOW WHO! badly ;p

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? R&R PEOPLE :)


	5. The new couple& the revenge

Tee hee, I got so damn addicted in writing fan-ficts, I could not stop ! Here's goes the fifth ; ) Thank you people for the comments!

xoxo, janet

-------------------------------

Natsume has never realized that a girl could make him think this focus. I'ts weird, the way she always slipped into his mind anytime. The way his eyes are glued to her everytime she smiles. And how he loved the way she always shouts at him, and calls him a pervert. And how he loved calling her polkadots .. He's just so madly in love to her.

"Maybe I should tell her how I felt .. All this time.." He thoughts

"No! She doesn't love me. She cannot possibly fall in love with someone who called her by her panties print everyday, and she's to good for me, a person who never smiles or laughed, a person as mean as me.." he sighed. There's no point of him confessing to her if In the end he just got rejected. No way!

"See, told ya he likes her!" Koko said to Hotaru and Ruka from their hideout. They've seen the Sumire-Mikan-Natsume fight earlier, and how Natsume acts toward Mikan. Without any of them knowing, Koko, Hotaru and Ruka decided to followed Natsume, wanting to know how he felt toward Mikan. And their guess was right ! He likes her, noo. He loves her !

"Great. Now that we know he loves her too, we'll have to find a way two bring those two together! FYI, Mikan also loves him! Oh Im gonna be rich If I can caught this on a video!" Says Hotaru

"You're so, so ... money addicted ! But how can we match them up? You know what Natsume is like. He's stubborn!"

"Oh, we'll think of something .. " replied Hotaru with a sly grin (in a nice way)

One Sunday afternoon, Natsume is sitting down under his favourite cherry blossom tree when someone taps him on the back.

"What do you want, Polkadots?" He asks, not even bothering to look up. He knows it's her already..

Mikan is so shocked. "How come he know's its me?" She thoughts

"Uhmm, well, I wanna say thanks to you .. " Mikan replied

"How come?" Now he turns his face to face her.

"Because you saved me from Sumire. And I did not have a chance to say thanks yesterday so I'm telling you now, hope it's okay .."

"Huh of course it's okay, why wouldn't it be?" His answer shocked Mikan, again.

After a few minutes of silence..

"Hey Natsume, I am so confused ... I don't know what to do.." Mikan finally said

"Why? What happend? You can tell me" he answers

"Huh? You? want to listen to me? That is so not like you!"

"Who are you?" She joked.

"Looked, sometimes I do open my ears and listen's to people problem. Only not often, you people are always suprised .. So what's your problem, Polkadots?"

"Again, my name's MIKAN. M-I-K-A-N!.. Well, there's this person I like ... and I don't know if he likes me back..."

Natsume felt a pang inside him "She likes someone else.. WHO?" he thoughts

"Oh, I see. Who's the guy?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know? You never even liked or loved somebody seriously!" But she blushed at the question

"No, I do love someone seriously ... Even now I really loved somebody .. " He never finished the sentence, because he's cut off by Mikan

"Really? WHO?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why not ?"

"Because it's none of your business"

"I just wanted to know.."

"Well you can't." He said flatly

"But why?"

"Why do you want to know anyway? just like your question before."

"But I just wanted to ... Why can't you tell me? Because it's someone close to me? Like Anna or Nonoko?"

"NO!"

"Okay then, you like Hotaru!"

"I don't like Imai !"

"So it's Sumire, huh? Why did You broke up with her then?"

"For god's sake, dammnit it's not Shouda!" Natsume is practically shouting on top of his lungs now

"Then who?" Mikan is not afraid of him, shouting like that

"You can't know!''

"Why? Because she's nicer than me? or what? why, natsume, why?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU, POLKADOTS! Oh, shit.." He slipped it out by accidently..

"Natsume, it is not, funny.."

"Look, Polka- I mean, Mikan. Im not joking. I love you, since we were ten. I really do. But I'm afraid that you'll reject me. But now that you know, just please, don't hate me okay? Just act like the Mikan I know now, the loud one.. But just answer me, how do you feel towards me? It's okay if you hate me.."

Mikan is suprised. She never knew that Natsume loved her so much..

"Natsume.. I really like you.. as an enemy, and also as a friend, you're also a shoulder to cry on, but-but..."

"I know, you hate me. I'll just go now.. " and he started to walk away, but Mikan pulled him ..

"NO, pervert ! I AM NOT DONE! I like you and all that but now, now I realized- I realized that I really love, I really loved you.. But I'm afraid .. "

"Of what?" He stopped and turned to face her again.

"I'm af-afraid that .. you did not loved me, just like what you did to-to Sumire.. "

"So, you want proof that I'm honest when I said, I love you?"

"Huh?" She asks, confused. But She stops. **Natsume just kissed her! **She kissed him back. After a few seconds, they pulled apart

"See? I LOVE YOU, POLKADOTS!" he shouted

Mikan stands there, speechless. And then she hugs Natsume, tightly ..

"I love you too, you little pervert !" And she smiled Sweetly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the next day, the news of their relationship is already all over the school.

"Damn, I didn't suceed in capturing the moment in my video !" Joked hotaru as she, Mikan, Natsume and Ruka, along with Yuu, Kokoroyomi, Anna and Nonoko sits down in class, waiting for the bell. Natsume and Mikan are holding hands, as Natsume pulled her closer and said 'I love you' and give her a peck on tehe cheek, Mikan was blushing madly, loud enough for the class to hear.

Sumire was dumbfouded (did i spell it correctly?). She hates seing Natsume and Mikan together. Even more when Natsume said 'I love you' to Mikan. It should be her. But she has to hold back her anger, otherwise, her revenge plan would not be perfect, eventhough she's not sure what kind of plan should she use ... yet !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan is walking back to her room. She opened the door and noticed a little piece of paper. This is what's written inside it;

_Mikan,_

_Meet me under the Cherry Blossom (Sakura) tree at 6 o'clock._

_(There's a picture of a black cat in here)_

_Natsume _

"Tee hee, must have been a real deal to draw that picture in this note!" Mikan laughs as she saw the black cat picture on the note.

She looks at the clock in her room, and saw that it's already 5:30. So she ran out of her room, since she doesn't want to be late. On the way, She accidently bumped into the one and only Sumire Shouda.

"Oh.. Sorry, so so sorry!" She said as she continued running.

"Grrr.. Damn the girl!" Sumire thought, then she notices a slip of paper on the floor.

"What's this?" As she opened Natsume's note. Her mouth opened in suprised. Then, her eyes gleam in an evil way ...

"Hmm... this could be used. Yes, just you wait, Mikan Sakura ! Hahaha Curse you, you little bitch, this is what you get for stealing Natsume !" And she walks away, bringing the piece of paper with her.

Well, For your information, Natsume and Mikan had a wonderful date, under the Cherry Blossom Tree. Little did they know, a revenge is being planned for them ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This must have been the LONGEST chapter I've ever wrote. i'll upload the next one ASAP, so reviews are welcome ! ; )

I want to say a LOT OF THANK YOUU for -animeshadowangel-, for updating 'the dare that brought them apart', thankyoouu! I've been waiting for it for soo long !

xoxo Janet


	6. When it all ends

Hiya i'm back 3 lol here's chapter 6 ! The last chapter of the story, and I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story, what do you think? If you think I should than i'll make it (I've got something in mind, lol ;p ) or not? tell me ! so yea keep R&R okay? thanks : D

P:S; whats OOC? im kinda new to writing fan ficts so I dont know what it means ;p haha. Yeah well here's goes the sixth;

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Mikan woke up and found another piece of paper slipped through her door. Here's what it says;

_Mikan, _

_Meet me in the nothern woods at 6 o'clock tonight, I have a little suprise for you_

_(A picture of a black cat again)_

_Natsume_

"Oh, so sweet. he drew the picture again ! But why in the nothern woods? Anyways I can't wait !" She took a bath, and change to normal clothes (It's a sunday, so no classes), and decided to find Natsume, but she couldn't fin him anywhere, and decided to search for Ruka, because Natsume's probably with him. She finally found Ruka, but it turned out Natsume's nowhere in sight. Ruka is walking with Hotaru (ooooh ;p) and kokroyomi, deep in disscussion.

"Hey Ruka, have you seen Natsume?" Mikan approached the three people

"Yes, but now he's still on a mission. Persona just called him around 20 minutes ago, for a new mission, something like that."

"Oh okay then thanks anyway. If you see him, tell me I can't wait for the suprise at 6 o'clock!"

"Sure" He replied as she walk away.

In Sumire's room ...

"Okay girls, we need to get ready for our _'date' _with Mikan Sakura, let's review ..."

"Sticks?" "Check" replied one of her friends

"So, there's still a few hours to go.. You guys ready?" Sumire asks once again

"Yeah, but .. Sumire, are you sure we're doing the right thing ? She'll be injured badly you know..." said one of her friends

"SHE BETTER BE!" Sumire shouted

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, it's 5:30 already. I better get going now ... " Mikan closed the doors to her room, and went straight to the Northern Woods. But No one is there ...

"Natsume? Where are you?" She asked, quite softly

But When no one answers her, she shouted "NATSUME ! NATSUME WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mikan ... " A figure is now behind her. But the figure is not alone, there's about five people over there.

"S-s-sumire ..." She turned around and realized that figure

"You know, no wonder Hotaru called you a baka. You can't even tell the difference beetwen the real note from Natsume and the fake one that **I** gave you" she smirked.

"But-but, you wrote the last note? how?"

"Sweetie, you dropped this. Remember yesterday, when you accidently bumped into me?" She throwed the note on Mikan's feet.

Mikan was speechless.

"Anyway, enough chit-chat. Let's get to our the main point, shall we?" Sumire talked again

"What bussiness?" Mikan asked

"Duh, the reason why we called you here!"

"But-but why?" Mikan is so confused. What is Sumire's problem with her?

"I called you here, to give you this!" She screamed as she slapped Mikan once again, only harder

"AND THIS!" She slapped her other cheek too.

"Su-sumire... " Mikan is trembling

"It's your fault, because you stole Natsume away from me ! How can an ugly whore like you be with him? He's too god for you!"

And with that, the other four hits Mikan with sticks, she got badly injured. Some bloods rolled down her arm. Mikan gathers all of her last strengh and run away, but she tripped and fall down a small cliff, and fell unconcious. Realizing that she's injured enough, Sumire and the other fan girls decided to go back, laughing hysterically.

Natsume just got back from his mission. He's not so tired because the job was easy peasy for him, and he didn't use much of his alice. On the way back to his room, he met Ruka and Kokoroyumi, minus Hotaru.

"Hey Ruka, Kokoroyomi!" He greeted

"Hey Natsu- aren't you supposed to be with Mikan? I thought you had a date at 6 o'clock?" Kokoroyumi asks, confused

"Huh? What date? No. I just returned back from my mission... "

"Yeah, a date. You gave her a note right?"

"Nope ... You must have heard it wrong. Anyway I got to go. See ya!" He waved goodbye and walked away

He (Natsume) then walks towards his favourite (and Mikan's) Cherry Blossom Tree, and he passed Sumire and her fan girls on the way ...

Sumire was busily whispering that she did not noticed Natsume, however, the rest did.

"I mean, I can't believe she even had the guts to run away! That Little sakura! I bet she's so badly injured, she won't be able to go to school tommorow! Or maybe she'll die, and will be gone forever ! She's so stupid to fall for that stupid letter we gave her !" She was whispering, but loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"Wha-what? Mikan's Injured?" Then it clicked in Natsume's mind. The date mention by Kokoroyumi, and the letter that Sumire just mentioned. This is all Sumire's doing! By now, the fangirls (except Sumire) noticed that Natsume heard Sumire's words earlier..

"Su-sumire.." One of the fan girls started to warn her

"What?" says Sumire, but the neck part of the uniform was suddenly pulled by natsume.

"Natsume?" She said in disbeliave

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKAN?" He shouted

"What? Who? Mikan? I didn't do anything .. " She lied, though her face can be easily seen that she's not telling the truth

"WHAT-DID-YOU-DO-YOU-BITCH? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKAN ? TELL ME, NOW ! OR I'LL TURNED YOU ALL INTO ASHES, ONE BY ONE!" He tighten his grip, and create flames around the other girls.

"We hurt her-with sticks- and-and sumire slapped her-two-times-she-she's in the nothern woods ... !" One of the girls finally said

"Why did you tell him idiot?" Sumire whispered

"YOURE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS ! I WILL TURNED YOU ALL TO ASHES IF SOMETHING SERIOUS HAPPEN TO MIKAN !" He let go of Sumire and turn out the flames, and run away to find Mikan.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"MIKAN ! MIKAN !'' Natsume shouted as he ran through the woods. No reply.

By now, it started to rain.

"A cliff ?" Natsume thought.

And then Natsume noticed a figure under the small cliff. He goes down the cliff to see it. Sure thing, it's Mikan. completely beaten up, but her face was okay, only her hands and feet has scratches and bruises.

"MIKAN ! answer me !" Natsume grips her body close to his. But Mikan did not replied him. She just lay there, completely unconcious.

"Shit , Sumire, damn you!" He says as he carried her and brought her to the dormitory, that's a little far from the woods. Natsume brought her up to his room. He layed he on his bed and hold her hand to warm her up. He aided the scratches and bruises from her hands, and slept still holding her hands, next to the bed.

(They did nothing more ;p)

The next morning ...

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Mikan woke up

She found out that her bruises and scars are already covered in bandages (The ones in her hands and feet), and she realized someone holding her hand. She looks down and see Natsume, holding her hand, sleeping next to the bed (He's sitting).

Natsume realized something is moving. He wokes up and immidiately stands up, looking at Mikan.

"Mikan are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, Im fine now, thanks to you ... " She gave him the most sweetest smile ever

"I did nothing, really ... " he looked away, blushing

"No, you did something. You aided me. You save me from the forest. You carried me all the way here, Thanks Natsume .. " She hugs him, He hugs her back.

"Sometimes I wonder.. what if, what if suddenly you broke up with me.. What am I to do without you? I got scared thinking about that sometimes ... "

"Don't say that, I'll never leave you side !" He kissed her and tighten the hug.

"After all ... I love you, and you love me, together we can be such a perfect pair, right? We'll last forever. I love you polkadots" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, pervert" she whispered back.

And they laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Natsume did not turned Sumire and the other girls to ashes. Mikan stops him. They were reported to Mr. Narumi, and Sumire & the other girls got demoted into no stars, and are also black list from school for a whole week. They got detentions for the whole month, and also got the duty of cleaning the vomitting-trash bin.

And as for Natsume and Mikan, Let's just say that their relationship lasted forever and ever … ; )

-------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? tee hee ! my first fan fict is done ; ) tell me if I should make a sequel of it. THANKS, thankyou to everybody who wastes their time to read this fanfict, i love you all : D**

**xoxo Janet**


End file.
